Phil to the Future
by GoldCatMaster
Summary: Phil rummages through his computer and finds a bit of information...PHEELY IS SUCH A GOOD CONCEPT! R&R!
1. Rememberance

**Phil to the Future**

**Chapter One: Remembrance**

Phil looked through his computer as he packed his belongings. Biology research papers, book reports; everything from the past looking back at him straight in the face. He found what he was looking for: his computer journal that he started ever since he got his primitive 21st Century computer. _Bill Gates looked like such a hero._ Phil thought. _Just wait until they get a load of Winston Sneazlebrom. _He smiled. Click, click. All of his reflections, his gains, his losses, all taking up but a small piece of space in the present. Or, from his point of view, the past. He skimmed over it, forgetting his packing.

**10/23/06, 5:13 P.M. **

My first journal entry. My dad was reminding me that we'll be getting home soon as my mom brought in this monitor for my room, but this is obviously my home, right here in 2006. Keely is turning into a spaz. She's worrying about Halloween, and what we should be. I think after everything we've been through in the past year and a half, this should be a small detail. I've been feeling kind of crazy this fall, though. Not Halloween, or the full moon. It's something I can't talk about. Mainly because I don't know what it is. Maybe it's because the Pickford Fall-Fest is coming and it's this big thing. Everyone who is 'anyone', as Keely calls them, will go and it's like a date thing...I guess I could take Keel, but it's a date thing! Confused...talk later.

Phil sighed and smiled as he thought how long ago that was, although it wasn't that far away. Probably a year ago? Yes, that's right. He kept reading:

**11/1/06, 4:27 P.M. **

I've decided to take Keely to Fall-Fest, no matter what people think. Weird things have been happening, though. We decided (or Keel decided) that we would be husband and wife with hatchets in our backs. We looked gruesome enough, but she seemed to be coming on to me. You think that sounds weird and it could never happen? Wrong. She wanted people at the Halloween party to take pictures of us, and she wanted to pose, with us ballroom dancing, or hugging, or even one where she kissed me on the cheek. It still feels warm. I don't know. Maybe she likes me. Is that why she was so enthusiastic about Fall-Fest? I don't know. I might start writing to you more. It's reviving. Talk later...


	2. FallFest

1**11/2/06, 2:28 P.M.**

I rushed home to log (or journal, as Keely would call it) to you. I know why I've been feeling as strange as Keely's been acting. I have feelings for her! I think I love her...I know I love her. Just look at her? How could you not? Well, I know how you couldn't...you're a bunch of wires. But she's so beautiful, her eyes are so pure, and her laugh is a chorus of angels...I'm feeling tired. Talk later...

Phil laughed so hard at the log that tears ran down his cheeks. He was so immature back then, he remembered, but this was serious. How did he pull that off? He read longer, hoping for some answers.

**11/14/06, 11:19 P.M.**

The impossible happened today, what I never thought of. I've just come back from the Pickford Fall-Fest. I took Keely when I went, and she looked so gorgeous in her long, orange skirt. But we were in the middle of the evening, and we were just having the best time of our lives. I blew it. Here's a recap:

Phil: Hey, Keel, why don't we just go on the Ferris wheel for a while. It's a nice night to see the stars.

Keely: I guess. But you have to hold my hand if I start to look down. (_No problem there, I thought)._ I don't like heights all that much.

Phil: Sure. I grinned about there

We walked to the Ferris wheel and got into Cart 14, my lucky number as it happened to be. Not anymore. It was a bumpy start, but by the time we stopped, Cart 14 was the cart at the top. Keely whined and told me that her stomach was wobbling, so I held her hand. Then it happened. Maybe it was the night air, but...

Phil: Keely, what would happen if I told you something that you might not want to hear?

Keely: It depends I what it is. I could be sad, or mad, or even a little disgusted.

Phil:...Keely...I think...I think I love you. I don't know what it is. It could be your hair, your smile, your sweet disposition, but it's true. I love you. I hope you're not disgusted.

Keely didn't say anything. She seemed hurt. The ride began to move again and we were taken to the ground. Keely ran out of the cart and I haven't seen her since that. I don't think I can log anymore. Good night...


	3. I was scared

1

Phil recalled how much that scarred him. He thought of what happened Monday, the day he came back to school...it was fresh in his mind, like it was yesterday...

Keely came up to Phil that day with an apologetic look on her face. She had her lunch next to him and they said nothing, just stared at each other from across the table. Finally Keely came out with the words.

"I was scared, Phil."

"Of what? I held your hand, I knew about your height tension."

"Phillip Diffy, you know that's not what I mean." She glared. No one calls Phil 'Phillip Diffy' unless he's in trouble. "I'm sorry about what happened at Fall-Fest, and it's just that I was afraid."

"There was nothing to be afraid of." He said flatly.

"Yes, there was. We were the best of friends. We are the best of friends. And then you come up to me, and tell me those words. Those words ruin the greatest friendships in the world. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Keel. I guess I got caught up, We were having a great time that night."

"And I'd love to have more nights like that, that we could share those things. So," she smiled. "will you pick me up at eight?"

"You mean you want to go out again?" He said.

"Not as a date. As friends." She flashed her pretty smile once more.

"That's okay. Where shall we go?" He said sounding a bit grown up.

"Where ever the night shall take us." She kept her dazzling smile and tilted her head.

And Phil remembered those nights that treated them to most amazing places. They had went to a restaurant that night, and Phil got ketchup all over himself. They laughed for a week about that. For each night they skipped the town, the places got more romantic. And there was the night that they had went to the field. They had lied on the grass and talked all night. Around 10 it was pitch black, but they were having the most awe-striking time of their lives. As Phil was reminding them both of their adventure with the Newager, Keely stopped him suddenly and said, "I love you, Phil Diffy." and she leaned in. Phil's heart pounded, but Keely was sure of herself as she kissed him passionately. They both pulled themselves up and held each other as they traded their feelings under the stars.


	4. My Christmas List

1Phil let out a sigh as he turned off his PC and lied on his mattress. He remembered Christmastime that year. Barbara and Lloyd Diffy invited Mrs. Teslow, Keely and her cousin, Lauren, to their house to celebrate, forgetting their vows to keep as far away from 21st century 'bohemians' as possible. As the parents talked and Pim and Lauren went up to her room to discuss torture methods, Phil and Keely sat in the dining room with her guitar and strummed around a bit. They started singing songs:

"Santa is coming tonight

And I want a car, and I want a life,

And I want a first-class trip to Hawaii." Keely sang.

"I want a life time supply

Of Skittles and Slurpees and Eskimo Pies

I want a DVD, a big screen TV!

Just bring me things that I don't need." Phil screeched.

They sang together:

"Cause now it's Christmas and I want everything.

I just can't wait.

Christmas, so don't stop spending.

I want a million gifts, that's right,

So don't forget my Christmas list tonight.

Cause now it's Christmas."

Keely put her head on his shoulder Phil and belted out:

"Somebody take me away,

Or give me a time machine to

Take me straight to midnight, I'll be alright."

Phil grasped his lover's hand and howled:

"I want a girl in my bed who knows what to do,

A Play station 2.

I want a shopping spree

In New York City.

Just bring me things that I don't need."

Together:

"Cause now it's Christmas

And I want everything.

I just can't wait.

It's Christmas, so don't stop spending.

I want a million gifts, that's right.

So don't forget my Christmas list tonight.

Cause now its Christmas

"I wish I could take this day

And make it last forever

And no matter what I get tonight

I want more…

its Christmas and I want everything

I just can't wait

Its Christmas, and I want everything now

"Christmas and I want everything

I just can't wait

Christmas, so don't stop spending

I want a million gifts, that's right

And I can't wait till midnight

Don't forget my Christmas list tonight

"'Cause now its Christmas

'Cause now its Christmas

'Cause now its Christmas..."

By that time, everyone was in the dining room listening to Phil and Keely sing their hearts out. Lauren and Pim decided that the best holiday torture was to break out the mistletoe. After all, no one really knew they were together. So as they kissed underneath the outstretched plant, everyone got the message, and they were left to love alone.


	5. To the Future

1Phil finished packing up everything. He boxed the computer, deciding that he could make a solid 18 dollars just by recycling it in 2125, having to go forward 4 years forward to keep up with time. There was nothing but a mattress by the wall, clothes hangers in the abandoned closet, once cluttered but now lonely, and a boy named Phil, who used to be a boy from the future, but now a man from the past.

"Phil?" Lloyd Diffy shouted up to his son. "Keely's here. Are you ready to leave?"

"Uh, yeah." He chocked back tears. He was going to miss the 21st Century. "Let me get Pim." He moped to his sister's room. It was empty with the exception of Pim and a huge bag with all kinds of souvenirs, each more explosive than the next. "Pim, let's go. And drop the pyrotechnics." Pim ignored him as she walked as if in a trance. "Are you okay?"

"I'll miss this place." She whispered.

"You're not alone." He said. They walked downstairs, with their parents and Keely waiting. He dropped his bags and ran to his girl.

Keely winced and let out tears while hugging her beloved. "Do we have to?" She looked out at the Diffy family. They all had the same suits on that they came to this century with. Grey and a name-tag. 'Diffy'. It's all they could do. They had Curtis pick up Phil and Keely's bags. They had decided that he had become much to civilized to let him stay with his own culture, and that they would dress him properly and take him to the future.

"Let's go." Phil held Keely's hand as they walked to the time machine with his family. They stepped inside.

"I'm going to miss the 21st Century, too, Phil." Keely smiled with tears running down her face as the trailer in the backyard disappeared in a blink.


End file.
